A Sister By Blood, A Friend By Choice
by TheresaJoliePitt
Summary: What if Kate had a sister? Will Kathleen and Katherine Beckett be able to take down their mother's killer? First Castle fan fiction and new to this site so go easy on me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

All she could see was darkness as she opened her eyes. She looked to her right and saw what looked to be an outline of a metal crate. She looked to her left and saw the same thing as she sat in this wooden chair. She tried to get up but felt a restrained. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied to the posts of the chair. She sighed before she closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to break free from the chair and the rope that was keeping her there. Kate Beckett was not going to stand for this.

As she got one of her feet freed she heard a woman scream. The scream that made her heart stop. "Kate!" She heard the voice scream. Kate knew she had to break free. She had to save herself and Kathleen. She was not going to let them die.

She somehow broke free of her restraints on her feet and scooted over in her chair to see if she could find anything sharp to free her hands. She then heard another voice. "Kate" she heard him whisper. It could not be him.

"Castle?" She whispered.

"Don't worry Kate. I'll get you out of this" he said in a reassuring whisper.

"I have to save Kathleen! I have to save Kathie!" She said wishing he would free her faster. She had to save her. She was not going to lose her. Once free she started running towards where she heard the scream coming from. She saw a light come on and then heard footsteps running towards her from the direction she was running to. She saw her. Kathie was running to her. "Kathie! It's ok! We're going to get out of here" She reassured her as she stopped running towards her.

She then saw the man. The man that had captured them. The man that was trying to kill them. She saw the gun and knew he had stolen it from her. She had nothing to protect Kathie with...nothing to defend herself. She heard the gunshot...but it was from behind her. Her heart stopped again...Castle.

She looked back and saw another man, maybe...she couldn't really see, with a gun and Castle on the ground. She wanted to run to him and help him, just like he did when she was shot, but she couldn't get herself to move. She knew if she moved both Kathie and her would die. She heard both of the men reload their guns and cock it. This was it...she was going to die...and so were Castle and Kathleen. She let them down and they were going to die.


	2. Chapter 1

It was an average morning in New York city. The sun was shining, the streets were buzzing with cars and people, and the birds were tweeting. Kate Beckett looked out the window of her therapist's office, down at the people walking to work, getting a cup of coffee, or trying to get a cab. She sighed not sure where to start.

"Just start from the beginning" he told her.

She looked back at him and nodded. "Alright...well. I've been having these dreams...dreams where I die" She sat down on the sofa. "They're always the same. I'm in what I can presume is a warehouse, I'm tied up, and I hear her screaming. I want to help her but I can't get out of these restrains. I somehow get my feet free and then Castle comes in. He frees me and I run off to save Kathleen. The lights go on and I see her. I tell her that everything is okay but then I see the man with a gun...my gun. I know he's going to pull the trigger but then I hear a gun shot behind me. I see that Castle has been shot and he's on the ground not moving. I can't do anything to save him. I know that Kathie and I are going to be next...before they pull the trigger I wake up due to me screaming". She felt herself getting goosebumps as she said the last part.

Dr. Bruke looked at her. "Do you know these men?"

"No...I'm not even sure if the one that kills Castle is a man...but when I'm in the dream I have a feeling the dream me does".

"Who is this Kathleen or as you call her Kathie?"

She looked down as she heard Kathie screaming out her name for help. "She's my sister".

"You never told me you had a sister".

"No one knows I have a sister. I don't want her to be known around here. I can't risk loosing my little sister like I did my mom. If someone was after me they'd go straight to her. She's in less danger if no one knows about her".

"Do you see her often?"

"Family reunions, Christmas, Dad's birthday, at the cemetery on the anniversary of Mom's death, and she calls me on my birthday and I call her on hers. I don't mean to shut her out, I love her. She's the best sister I've could of asked for...I just want to protect her. We weren't always like that. We'd talk everyday until I got my job here and she went away to college. I wasn't there to protect her and didn't want me contacting her in anyway put her in danger".

"Kate, don't you think your sister is a little old to protect her from harm?"

"I know I can't save everyone and I know I can't protect her forever. If people wanted to find her bad enough they could. But it makes me feel better knowing that I can try and help. She's my baby sister. If anything happened to her like it did mom because of me I wouldn't be able to take it. I won't be able to just sit here and not try and find her killer".

"How long have you've been having these dreams?"

Kate thought for a moment. "About four days...I thought it would stop but they haven't".

"Have you've talked to Kathie?"

"No, she's at dad's cabin this week. He called me and asked me to stop by. I was going to go but these dreams are too real. If I walk through that door and I see that she's not there...I don't want my dreams to come true. I don't want her or Castle dead".

"Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you that if you keep pushing the people you love away they're going to leave you".

Kate quickly interjected. "I do not love Castle" She knew that was a lie and so did Dr. Bruke. "He's my partner. I don't think I could get him to leave even if I tried and my sister and I have a strong sister bound, even though we don't talk and see each other often. When we do see each other we spend hours and days together till one of us has to go back to work. On the phone we talk for hours. Surprisingly, we get a long better than most sisters". She looked at her phone and saw what time it was. "I have to go. The bad guys don't just walk in and confess". She got her jacket and placed it back on before heading out of his office. She pressed the down button for the elevator and waited.

She sighed and looked at her phone. She looked through her contacts and saw her sister's name. She debated to call her. Just to make sure she was okay. Maybe hearing her voice would make the dreams go away...but then if she called then Kathie would know that something was up. It wasn't her birthday and if she wanted to make sure she was still there at dad's she'd call the home line and not her cell phone.

The ding from the elevator interrupted her thoughts. She got in the elevator and pressed the number for her floor. She fixed her long, curly, brown hair and sighed. She had to get her thoughts together. She could not step out of the elevator and head over to Ryan, Esposito, and Castle with all these things on her mind. She had to focus. She had a job to do and her nightmares were not going to cause her to mess up.

The elevator doors opened and Kate stepped out. She headed towards her desk where she could see Castle sitting in his chair with two coffees on her desk. A small smile formed. Even though he had no idea what was going inside her head, that early morning coffee would sure do the trick to keep her mind off her nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm glad to see that I have people interested in my story. Some chapters are going to be longer than others, depending on how much detail I need to add. Kathleen's/Kathie's character I thought that she might look like Erica Durance a bit, just minus her eyes, if you wanted to know how to envision Kathie. If I have a certain look in mind for a character I'll let you know in the author notes when I introduce the character. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. **

Ch2

Kate leaned back in her leather office chair as she held her now second cup of coffee in one hand. The slow day was not helping her forget about her sister and her dream. She looked at the picture on her desk of her and her sister when they were younger. She was 9 and Kathleen was 6. Whenever someone asked she just said it was her best friend and her when they were kids. She was not lying, her sister was her best friend...minus Castle, but she wouldn't admit that.

Besides Castle's books helping her get over her mother's murder, which she'd never tell him...for now anyways, her sister was the one that helped her the most. Kate was now her role model. Kate was the one she'd call at night when she had a nightmare and she needed her sister to comfort her. She would get into Kathie's bed and read to her a part of Castle's book or a story that came into her mind until Kathie fell asleep. Some nights she would stay there and sleep in her bed with her to bring them both comfort that they had lost when their mother died. Even though their mother's death was tragic it brought them closer together.

They were always close since the day that Kate saw Kathie through the window of the nursery and each day they became closer. From the first time Kate held her little sister, with her father's help of course, to the time Kathie went away to college.

Even during Kate's wild child phase she always made sure she was home before one in the morning to make sure her sister did not need her. Her sister wasn't too much younger than she was, they were three years apart, so it was not like Kate was taking care of a child. Kathie just liked to know that someone out there cared for her, someone that loved her, and someone that would always be there to protect her no matter how old she was. Kate needed to know that too.

When Kathie went to college off to Florida Kate took it hard. She was just about done with the academy and the one thing she looked forward to when she came home after a long day was sister bonding time. It could of just been a movie night or just talking a few hours about their day. She did not like her sister being more than a few miles away. She could not protect her and that's when she started to push her out of her life. The phone calls went from every day to once a week, then to once a month, and then to just birthday calls or when something in their life happened that they just needed to let the other one know.

Even though they were distant they were still close. Granted that they didn't snuggle up in front of the T.V like they used to but they were still sisters and Kate felt what she was doing was right. If she knew her sister was safe because she wasn't around her then it was a price she had to pay.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Castle saying her name, a bit louder than usual, and shaking her a bit. She was guessing that he had tried to snap her out of her thoughts multiple times and she wasn't responding to him. She looked at his hands on her shoulder's and felt something she always felt when he touched her, love. Her therapist was right, she was in love with him. She could not admit that though, especially now with these nightmares and the wall that was still there. She looked at Castle, looking into his eyes and giving him a what look.

"Don't give me that look Katherine Beckett. Something's wrong. You have been looking at that picture at your desk for a least five minutes and have only taken one sip of your coffee. This isn't you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Castle. It's just a slow day and I guess I'm just zoning out. Lack of sleep probably". She hoped he would not push for more information.

"Day dreaming about me?" He said with a smirk, trying to bring humor into a situation that was clearly bothering her.

She gave him a look. "You wi..." She was cut off from what she was saying when she saw the woman walking into the bull pen. She had long, curly, brown hair, a little longer than Kate's. Her blue eyes looked liked crystals the way the sun was shinning in through the building and her lips had a slight pink gloss over them. She was wearing black high heels, blue jeans, and a pink button down work shirt.

Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be her...no. "Kathleen?" Her name escaped her lips in a whisper. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito looked in the direction of where Beckett was looking to see what had caught their friend so shocked.

Kathleen turned the corner where she was in full view. She looked at Kate and gave her a bright smile. "Hey, Kate" She said in a low voice, not sure how her sister was going to react to her surprise visit.

Kate quickly got out of her chair when she heard her voice. She wasn't dreaming and her sister was really in front of her. She ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug, which caught everyone by surprised. It took a moment for Kathleen to register that her sister wasn't mad and she knew from the way she hugged her something was wrong. After all this time she always knew when her sister wasn't herself. She wrapped her arms around her sister and they just stayed like that for a moment until they heard Castle cough, wanting to obviously know who this woman was that made Kate drop everything and hug her.

Kate pulled away from her sister and gave him a look. "Do you mind? You can save your time hitting on her. She is not going to date you and will not fall for this so called charm you think you have".

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she's my sister, Kathleen or Kathie" Kate smirked as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder.

Castle gave them both a shocked look. "Sis...sister? And we're just finding this out now? I could of found her earlier to get these stories you won't share with me!"

Kathleen smiled and Kate rolled her eyes. "Well that's probably the exact reason Kate didn't tell you about me. But don't feel left out...not a lot of people in Kate's life know about me".

Castle looked at Ryan and Esposito. "Did you know about her?"

They both shock their heads. "No", they said in unison.

Kathleen looked over in their direction and gave them both a small smile before looking back at Castle. "See, Katie hides me from everybody".

Kate rolled her eyes at the Katie nickname and removed her arm from around her sister. "You make it sound like I locked you up in the basement and you're just seeing the light of day for the first time".

"You know that could make an interesting story..."

"Oh, so you're writer boy that I've heard so much about".

Castle couldn't hide the wide grin that was spreading across his face when Kathleen said that. "Writer boy? Is that your nickname you use for me when you two talk?"

She gave him one of her famous back off looks and Kathleen just smirked. Castle zipped his mouth and sat back down in his chair to drink his coffee. "Well it looks like the famous Kate Beckett glare still works" Kathleen smirked again as she looked at her sister.

Kate smiled softly but then as she looked her sister in the eyes she saw a flash of her nightmare from the night before. She shook that away and gave her another soft smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still visiting dad".

"Well now that I've been done with college for about a year now and I have a job in the city again, I think it's time we had our sister bonding time back and I figured a surprise visit was the first thing on the agenda" She smiled, which Kate returned.

"I get out of work at 7" She headed into her bag and took out her key to her apartment. "Drop your things off and make yourself at home. I'll bring the Chinese food for dinner".

Kathleen was about to open her mouth to say something when Gates exited her office, heading towards them. "Detective Beckett, I keep Castle around because he has shown to be useful but bringing more civilians in will not be accepted".

Kathleen and Kate both looked at Gates. "Well I think you could make an exception for my sister, sir"

"Sister? Another detective perhaps?"

Kathleen shook her head. "No, I teach high school English. The closest I get to dealing with murder is when we're acting out a Shakespearean tragedy" She smiled softly.

"Well no offense..." Gates stopped not getting her name.

"Kathleen or Kathie. Whatever one you prefer".

"No offense Kathleen but Detective Beckett already has enough distractions at work" She looked over to Castle and Kate rolled her eyes. "So if you don't mind having this family reunion when she gets out of work it would be much appreciated. Oh and Detective Beckett, you're staying later tonight, If I knew your sister was in town I wouldn't of changed it but a family emergency came up for one of the other detectives".

Kate sighed. She needed time alone with her sister to get these nightmares and these thoughts of her dying with every step that she took. "Yes, sir" Gates headed back into her office and Kate looked over to Kathleen. "We'll spend the day together tomorrow, Kathie. I'll call in sick" Kate said in a whisper as a smirk graced her face. She never called in sick, but her sister was worth it.

Kathleen smiled. "Don't worry about it sis. We have all the time in the world. Have fun with writer boy". She winked, which caused Kate to roll her eyes and Castle smile. "But if you don't mind I am going to steal some of your coffee. Starbucks is too far away and that looks like a fancy espresso machine. Looks like working with him has it's perks" Kathie smirked as she turned to head into the break room.

Kate and Castle were now both smiling. "I told you that was a good investment" Castle smiled as Kate rolled her eyes before taking a sip of his coffee.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This isn't my best chapter but it had to be written in order to understand what is going on. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'm going to do my best with updating this story every day. College life is sometimes difficult though. **

Ch3

Kathleen looked at the espresso machine carefully. She wasn't the best when it came to figuring out how to work new equipment. She didn't want to call Kate in to help her so she caught Esposito's eye. She motioned for him to come into the break room to help her, without getting Kate's attention. He tapped Ryan on the shoulder to let him know he was going in there and to keep Kate's attention distracted.

This wasn't the first time Kathleen had met Ryan and Esposito, but Kate didn't know that. She had met up with them a few times before to discuss her mother's murder. She didn't want Kate involved. She couldn't risk her sister getting shot again. Kathleen knew that if she worked with Esposito and Ryan she'd be able to keep tabs on her sister. No one would suspect a high school English teacher trying to solve her mother's murder and take down the jackass that tried to kill her sister.

Gates was in on it too...not by choice though. She caught them by surprise one day when they were discussing the case and she knew that if Kate found out she'd lose one of her best detectives. She made sure that Kate was occupied during times when she had to meet with Ryan and or Esposito. Just like she did for tonight. Kathleen had a lead and she was planning on checking it out. She didn't want anything, like her sister finding out, to destroy her plan. It was hard to keep her sister from this but she couldn't risk seeing her sister defeated again.

When Esposito entered she nodded at him. "Thanks".

"Thanks for the coffee or thanks for lying to Kate?"

"You know I hate lying to her" She sighed. "Lets just pray that by this time tomorrow this will be all behind us and we'll catch the son of a bitch that did this" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Just promise me one thing. When we catch him, don't kill him. I can't lie to to Kate about this and then lie to her that he was shot by accident".

Kathleen bit her bottom lip slightly. She so badly wanted to put a bullet through her mother's killer and her sister's shooter's head. She knew she couldn't though...not unless he was trying to kill her. "No, I'm not going to kill him. Kate needs to see him before we send him off to death row...she deserves that much. I know she's going to be pissed that she's not involved catching him but I have to keep her safe, just like she wants to keep me safe".

Esposito nodded "8 o clock right? Warehouse 25...Ryan and I will be there". He took a sip of his own coffee before heading out of the break room and back to his desk.

Kathleen sighed before finishing her coffee. She put the glass in the sink and headed out of the break room to head back towards Kate.

Once Kate saw her sister she smiled and Kathie returned the smile, of course. How was she going to be able to leave Kate there in a few minutes when she wasn't sure she was going to see her again after this. She bit her bottom lip once she sat down in Castle's chair. She had to be strong, she had to do this.

"What's wrong?" Kate looked at her sister with concern.

Kathleen should of known that Kate would see right through her. She was her sister, she saw everything , even when she wasn't the famous detective. "Nothing, just...it's weird seeing you here. I mean I know what you do and all but seeing it is just so different. I'm proud of you Kate. And yes, a little sister can be proud of her big sister". She smiled. She wasn't lying to her. She was proud of her sister but that's not the reason why she was acting out of character.

Kate smiled and pulled her sister in for another hug. Between the words her sister had just said and her nightmares she needed to have her sister in her embrace once again before she left. She pulled away and saw something in Kathie's eyes. It was...fear? Fear of what?

"I'm going to head to your apartment. Maybe take a shower, enjoy some T.V., maybe read the newest book to your Rick Castle collection". She smirked and Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't loose your spot" She laughed as Kate playfully hit her arm. She knew her sister cared for the author more than she was letting off and if she lived through tonight she'd make sure that she'd help that process along.

"I'll see you when you come home from work sis" Oh, how she wished she could see the future to know if she was saying the truth or not. She hugged her sister once more. "I love you, Kate".

"I love you too, Kathie" She looked at her sister as she pulled away and walked over to the elevator. Something was wrong. Was she dying? Where her dreams about Kathie dying trying to tell her her sister was actually going to die for real? "You're looking too into this Kate. She's fine. You'll see her in a few hours and you'll see that she's fine". She desperately wanted to believe her own words.

As Kathleen entered the elevator Castle stepped out of it. "Leaving already? The party is just getting started! I went out to buy the Beckett sisters a bear claw".

She smiled. He was a good man for Kate and if she was leaving this world tonight she was glad her sister had someone else there to comfort her and to help her. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I have some things to do and Gates will probably yell at me if I distract Kate anymore than I already have. Don't worry, I left your seat warm" She faked a smile as she took the bear claw from him that he had bought. She was not hungry but she didn't want to push away Castle's friendly gesture.

He noticed the fake smile, it was the same as Kate's whenever she was contemplating something. "You okay?"

Damn, how did he notice? He wasn't a cop or her sibling! He was just a writer. "Fine. Just you know, a little disappointed Kate has to work. Make sure she eats dinner and not just the bear claw...even if they are delicious". She gave him a soft smile before heading into the elevator.

He smiled. It was nice to see someone else care for Kate just as much as he did. "Don't worry, I will". She smiled as she watched him go towards Kate, who had been staring at them. Kate gave Castle a small smile, as a way to say thank you for the coffee. He must of told her that she had asked him to watch her because Kate looked back at her and gave her a look that she knew all too well.

Kathie just smirked and winked at her. She mouthed "Have fun", which caused Kate to mouth back "I'll kill you later" Kathie and Kate both smiled before she turned around and headed into the elevator, forgetting for just that moment that their might not be a later.

Kathleen pressed the button to the main floor and when the elevator doors closed she sighed. "God, this is harder than I thought". She shook her head. She had to have a clear head if she was going to catch this guy. Oliver Dickson was his name and he was the one that killed her mother and almost killed her sister. Just thinking of his name made her blood boil. Once she heard the ding she exited the elevator and then headed out of the building. She handed the bear claw to a homeless man on the corner and then headed towards Kate's apartment, trying to hail a cab in the process.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update! But I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for putting this story in your favorites/ tracking the story. :) **

Kathie arrived at Kate's apartment after having a bit of a problem getting a cab. She looked around when she placed her things down and smiled, it was definitely Kate's style. She hadn't changed much over the few years they were distant.

Kathie probably should of just gone to her apartment but it would of taken her more than an hour and she didn't feel like dealing with rush hour traffic and all the people on the subway. She loved New York, but she would also love it if it wasn't as crowded.

She laid down on the sofa and sighed. She turned her head towards the bookshelf Kate had and smiled when she spotted Castle's books. She wondered if she had told him about how special he really was to her. She could see it by just those few minutes she was there at the station that her sister cared deeply for this writer, something she couldn't see while they were just talking on the phone about his crazy theories and how he'd help her on cases. But knowing Kate she was too scared to admit that to herself and to him.

She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what her life would be like if she had accepted that FBI job instead of wanting to stay in New York to be close to her big sister and teach. Would she have caught their mother's killer long before tonight? She sighed and closed her eyes. "I hope you're proud of me mom and I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I'm not joining you tonight and to make sure Kate is safe".

She sat up from the sofa and grabbed a notepad that was on the coffee table. She picked up the pen that was next to it and started writing.

XXX

Back at the station it was a little close to 8 now and Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk trying to get through this paper work as fast as she could. She wanted to get home and make sure Kathie was safe. That dream she had and Kathie just appearing without a reason was a sign that something was wrong. Granted her sister lived in the same state that she did now for the past few months so it was only a mater of time she would visit but she had a feeling the dream she had meant something more than just being a nightmare.

"Kate?" Castle's voice knocked her out of her trance for the second time that day. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine. Just tired of doing this paper work I guess" Another excuse. How many more of these could she come up with? "You know you don't have to stay here...unless you were planning on chipping in for once and do your fair share" She smirked, hoping he'd avoid asking her what was wrong yet again.

"No no. I wouldn't want you to share all the privileges of your job with me. I'll let you keep this one for yourself" She rolled her eyes as she saw him smile. "But I will go get us some coffee". He got up and headed into the break room to start up the cappuccino machine.

He knew something was wrong with his Kate...wait did he just say his Kate? She wasn't his...but he wished she was. He knew some day soon that wish would be reality. He looked at her through the glass window and sighed as he saw her go into a trance yet again. She was either really coffee deprived or her sister visiting really had an effect on her and she wasn't letting him know.

They seemed fine, better than most sister's usually act when they're around each other. So what was the problem then? What wasn't she sharing with him?

As he exited the break room with their coffee's he saw the elevator's doors open and out stepped a delivery boy. "Kate Beckett?"

Kate and Castle both looked confused. She didn't order anything. "Yes, that's me".

"Your sister wanted to send over some sub sandwiches for the night shift". Kate smiled. Kathie hadn't changed a bit. It was weird that they took turns being the older sister. Kate would be there to comfort her and give her advice when she needed but then Kathie would do something like making sure she ate to be the big sister for the moment. She went to pull money out of her pocket but the delivery boy stopped them. "It's already paid for". He smiled before heading back into the elevator.

"These are the moments I wish I wasn't an only child. A sister that buys me food is a keeper" Castle said as he opened up one of the styrofoam containers that was labeled C. He opened it up and smiled at the delicious meatball sub he saw. Kathie didn't even know him but yet she picked one of his favorites.

He went to move the container a bit in his hands when he felt something taped to the bottom of it. He didn't want to alarm Beckett, especially since she was smiling for the first time since her sister left the station. "Well they might of brought the food but the napkins seem to be not included". With that he got up with his container in his hand and headed back to the break room.

He closed the container and lifted it up slightly so he could see the bottom. There was an envelope attached to the container. She pulled it off and saw that it was addressed to him. It looked like a woman had written his name on the envelope. He looked over at Beckett, who was too busy enjoying her chicken avocado sub to notice. He placed the container down and opened the envelope. He unfolded the note that was inside and read it.

Dear Richard Castle,

If you're reading this now most likely I am dead. I know that Kate is in good hands thanks to you in her life. When she's ready to tell you how important you are to her you will be amazed about how much you mean to her and what you did to help her. As her sister I give you the sister approval of dating her, when that time comes of course. I was hoping to be there when it happened but it doesn't seem to be the case.

I remember the first day you walked into her life and she called me up for the first time in a few months, for us that's a long time. I didn't believe her when she told me she was working with you. Oh and yes, she did have a fangirl moment while telling me all of this.

Please take care of her. Don't let her get hurt. I love my sister and I hope she can understand that what I did tonight I had to do...for her and for our mother. This needs to come to an end. I wanted to tell her and leaving the station today was the hardest thing I ever had to do, knowing that I wasn't going to see her again. But I know with you in her life she will do great things, even with my absence.

My laptop is in her apartment by the door. It will tell you where my body is and it also has a letter to Kate. Please make her read it so she can understand. If she doesn't read it just make sure to tell her that I love her and that I'll be watching over her to make sure nothing happens.

Thank you,

Kathleen Beckett

He couldn't believe it. Kate's little sister was going to try and take down their mother's killer. He had to tell her. He looked at the clock and saw it was about twenty minutes after 8 Ryan and Esposito left about an hour ago so telling them wasn't an option. What was he going to do? He made sure to keep his findings a secret to protect Kate and now he had to deal with this. This was her sister and she knew if she found out about this she'd pick up the case again. A pair of heels startled him from behind.

"Don't tell her". Gates said as she walked into the break room to stand next to him.

"It's her sister..."

"She'll be fine...she's with Esposito and Ryan". She sighed. "I wasn't happy when I found out Ryan and Esposito were looking into this without my knowledge but as you know the Becketts...well they won't stop until they get what they're looking for".

Castle sighed and looked through the glass to look at Kate. He saw her staring at the both of them. "She'll know something is wrong".

"Not if you go home. If you don't think you're strong enough to hide this from her then you should leave, Mr. Castle". She walked out of the break room with a coffee cup in hand. She headed back to her office and shut the door. Kate came speed walking into the break room once Gates left.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just saying that I should go home since no dead bodies have dropped" He looked down at the note once again before folding it up and placing it in his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" She knew Castle wasn't telling the whole truth. It was like Gates to say that to him but how he said it, like he thought going home was a good idea, is what alarmed her. He never liked to leave until she was ready to leave. One of the reasons why she cared for him so much. "God Kate stop that! We have to focus!" she thought.

"Nothing, just a to do list. Alexis said it will make me more organized so she doesn't have to answer the house phone to a very angry publisher when I forget my deadlines".

Kate smirked. "Well the first thing on that list should be to eat your sandwich before it gets cold. You're always after me to eat so I'm returning the favor now" She gave him a soft smile. Truth was she didn't want him to leave, even if she had suggested he go home before. If he was there and she zoned out again at least he could make sure she got home on time.

It broke his heart that she didn't know. But since Ryan and Esposito didn't show up there was still a chance Kathie was still alive... either that or all three of them were dead. He hoped it was the first one.

"That's what makes you an amazing partner" He smiled before picking up the one half of the sub and taking a bite.


	6. Chapter 5

Kathie had gotten changed into the undercover outfit for the night after writing her note for Castle and Kate. She then called up one of her friends who she knew worked at the sub shop a few blocks away. She handed him the note that she asked him to tape to Castle's order.

"Going on a date Kathie?" He said noticing her dress and curly brown hair, looking like she put a little more effort into her hair and make up than usual.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress down a bit to cover more of her legs. "Not exactly. Just make sure this food gets delivered as quickly as possible". She handed him the money and closed the door.

Once the door to Kate's apartment closed she sighed. It was time. She got her gun out of her suitcase and placed it in her purse. She looked around the apartment one last time and sighed once again. "I'll be back", she said to no one.

She headed down to the building a few blocks away from the warehouse where she said she'd meet Ryan and Esposito. She wasn't really comfortable being an undercover hooker for the night but if it meant finding her mother's killer and getting justice for her family then she wasn't going to complain about the high heel leather boots and the small red dress.

She stopped in front of the undercover car. "Ready boys?" They looked at her and nodded. Ryan was going in with Kathie, undercover of course, while Esposito made sure to keep an eye out for any outside activity.

"You sure you're ready to do this?"

Kathie looked at Ryan. "Yea...It's about time we get justice". She stopped in front of him. "If we don't get out of there alive for some reason I just want to let you know that I appreciate everything you two have done". She placed a friendly kiss on his cheek, trying to get a little into her character. They walked inside the warehouse, acting like a drunk couple. "Well you sure know where to take a girl to show her a good time" Kathie smirked as she pushed Ryan up against the wall, trying to get someone's attention in the warehouse. Sure enough a man came from one of the doors with a gun.

"Who's there!"

Ryan and Kathie both turned their heads towards the direction they heard the voice coming from. They saw the man. The man that had been known as Oliver Dickson. If Kathie didn't have any self control she would of taken out her gun from her purse and shot him right there and then. She looked at Ryan. "I thought you said this place was private" She looked back at Oliver. "Who are you?"

She saw Oliver come closer to them...she also saw him checking her out, which made her want to hurt him even more. He put his gun in the back of his jeans when he just say that it was a drunken man and a hooker...well so he thought. "Oliver, Oliver Dickson. I um...well run this warehouse".

"Really? I like a man that runs his own business" Kathie smirked as she moved from Ryan and walked over to Oliver. "Oliver, I have another question for you..." She acted as innocent as possible as she pushed him into a metal crate, like she did Ryan a few minutes before. "Where were you the night of Johanna Beckett's murder?" When she saw the shocked look on his face and the look that said she had won in cornering him.

She saw his hand go for his gun and she caught his hand. "Nice try" She smiled as she let Ryan take over in restraining him so he could talk to them.

"Don't worry, we won't shoot you if you don't shoot us. Just answer the questions" Ryan said as he placed the handcuffs on him. Normally, he wouldn't restrain their suspect like this but this wasn't just any suspect. This was his friend's mother's killer.

Oliver let out a defeated sigh. "I should of known you looked familiar. She told me to look out for you and your sister".

"Who's she?" Both Ryan and Kathie asked in unison and both confused.

"Look, I didn't kill your mother. I was hired by this woman to take out your sister...she didn't like it very much that I didn't get the job done so I've been well you can say a little on edge ever since".

"Who is she!" Kathie raised her voice wanting to know who her mother's killer was. He didn't answer her. "You're going to jail anyways for trying to murder my sister! I'd be trying to make a deal, you won't get one but I'd still try".

He sighed, again defeated. "I don't know her. She called me and gave me the coordinates to where I would kill Detective Beckett. The money was delivered to me by someone else that works for her. I've been on edge because she's after me and I have no idea what she looks like! At this point I'd rather be arrested than here!"

"Well you're getting your one wish. Oliver Dickson, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you". Ryan read him his rights as they exited the warehouse and to the police car. Esposito followed after them.

Kathie had the pleasure of closing the door when Ryan pushed him into the car. She shook her head as she turned around to face Ryan and Esposito. "What's wrong? We just got your sister's sniper in custody".

"It's not that it's just...that was way too easy...it's like they knew we were coming...like she planned this..."

Esposito cut her off. "Hey, Kathie I think you're thinking way to into this. Lets just get this guy in jail and get back to see Kate...especially if Castle told her what you wrote in that note".

Kathie sighed. She hoped her sister wasn't running around the city trying to find her and or a killer. She got into the cop car, it was bigger than the ones they usually used so there was plenty of room. They took off and drove off to the station.

Xxxxx

Castle was seated in his chair next to Kate's desk once again. This time he was the one that was lost in a trance. "Castle?" He barely heard it, so lost in his thoughts. "Rick?" That got his attention. Whenever she said his name like that he knew she was serious. "What's wrong? And don't give me the excuse that your meatball sub is not sitting well with you".

He gave her a soft smile. He had to tell her. It was almost time for her to leave and if she left the station to come home to an empty apartment she would surely know that something was wrong. Gates had left a few hours ago so it wasn't like she was there to stop him. "Kate I..."

He was cut off by the ding from the elevator. Out stepped Kathie, Esposito, Ryan, and a man in handcuffs. Was he the killer?

Kate's expression was pure shock. What was her sister doing with Esposito and Ryan? And why was she dressed like that! "Kathie you better not be a hooker on your free time and they're arresting you as well".

Kathie rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a hooker". The man in custody looked at her when she said that which caused Kathie to give him one of the famous Beckett glares. "Don't even think about saying anything. You have the right to remain silent, remember".

At that moment Castle knew that this was the killer. He couldn't help but smile. "You guys got him!"

Kate looked at him "Got who!" She then looked at Esposito and Ryan. They had been hiding a secret case from her and using her sister to dress up like an hooker to get this guy out of hiding! Oh she was going to kill them. She glared at all them. "Who wants to start talking?" She crossed her arms.

They all sighed, including Oliver. "Kate, it's not what it looks like", Kathie said walking over to stand by her. "It was my idea".

"Your idea to dress up like a hooker and put yourself in danger! Kathleen how could you..." Kathie cut her off.

"Kate, this guy is your sniper!"

Kate went from confused to serious in a matter of seconds. She looked at the man that was standing next to Ryan and Esposito in handcuffs. This was the man that almost killed her...that shot her through the heart...that made her develop PTSD. She felt Kathie's hand in hers, knowing that if she wasn't there to comfort her she might of pulled out her gun and shot him. "Why'd you shot me?"

"I was paid to. She wanted me to take you down. I thought I did but you're still standing here and now I'm the one she wants dead".

"Who is she?"

"We don't know" Ryan, Esposito, and Kathie said in unison. Kate sighed knowing that they were so close. "We're going to take him down to the cells but we wanted you to see who tried to kill you before hand" Esposito said before him and Ryan headed back to the elevator with Oliver.

Kathie looked at her sister once the elevator doors closed. "Let's go home, Kate...I'll explain everything else then".

Kate had no idea that she could experience so many emotions at one time. There was anger, happiness relief, sadness, and love. Angry that they did this behind her back and she wasn't the one to arrest her own sniper. Happy that they solved the case and her sniper was caught. Relief because her sister and co-workers were alive. Sad because this wasn't her mother's killer and they still had to find an unknown woman. And then there was love. Love that her sister and co-workers would risk their lives just to give her peace from all of this. She looked over at Castle. She nodded and headed back to her desk to get her jacket.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her about the note?" Kathie said as she took a step forward so she was facing Castle.

He shook his head no. "Lets just say you guys had good timing".

She nodded her head, knowing he was just about to tell her when they walked in. "Thank you and not just for keeping the letter a secret".

He gave her a slight nod as Kate approached them with her jacket on. She looked at Castle. "Good night Castle. Thanks for keeping me company".

"Anytime Kate" He said before Kathie and Kate made their way to the elevator. He sighed. He was glad that Kathie, Esposito, and Ryan were alive and that they had caught Kate's sniper. It was one step closer to putting everything to rest. He picked up his jacket and headed into the elevator.

Xxxx

"So Detective Beckett has a sister? What's she like?" Alexis asked as her father joined her on the sofa, watching the last hour of the movie she rented.

"Well she's like Kate in a lot of ways. She's independent, brave, and all she wants to do is protect her sister and put her mother's case behind them. I didn't really have a chance to meet her one on one. She was only at the station for a few minutes in the morning and then when she came in to tell Kate what happened".

"Is she a cop?" Martha asked sitting in the arm chair next to the sofa.

"No. She's a teacher".

"A teacher? What kind of teacher has training to go after criminals?"

"I don't know. Maybe Kate taught her how to defend herself. Kate never mentioned she had a sibling before because she wanted to keep her safe. She didn't say that directly but I put two and two together".

"A school teacher who is a secretly helping catch criminals? Sounds like a good book idea, Dad" Alexis smirked a bit.

"How do you know she's really a teacher? You just met the woman, Richard. She probably has a good poker face if she's Kate's sister".

Castle shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to see Kate to get hurt over this. All of this time I've been keeping working on how to solve her mother's murder a secret and told her to drop the case to protect her. What if she gets shot again now that their on a hot trail again?"

"Darling, I'm sure that everything will be okay". Martha had no idea if what she was saying to her son was true or not but she knew he needed those words of comfort at the moment. He needed some hope that Kate would be okay.

"I hope you're right mother".

xxx

Kate and Kathie walked into Kate's apartment. Once Kathie closed the door she knew she was in for it. "Alright Kate, let me have it".

Kate did not even know where to start. She wanted to yell, she wanted to be mad, but the urge to pull her sister into her embrace was so much stronger than anger. When Kate's arms were around Kathie she was shocked. "Don't ever do that again...not without me".

She rested her head on her older sister's shoulder. "Kate I didn't want you to..."

"I know. But it's my job to be put into danger. Not you. You are a teacher. Sure you have training but this is my case".

"Kate, I want to solve Mom's case as much as you do. I want you to be happy. I know that if I were to die tonight you would have had enough information to catch Oliver...I was not expecting a mystery woman"

Kate's embrace tightened around her sister. "We'll solve this case together. We'll get justice".

Kathie smiled. She knew her sister was right and with the Beckett sisters now working together to solve this case their mother's murderer didn't stand a chance. She looked at her sister and could see that she was still shaken a bit. "Kate, are you okay?"

"That man that shot me...I...well he was in my dreams. That's why I was so quite when you guys brought him in. I saw him in my dreams and he killed you and Castle...sure there was another guy there...at least I think it was a guy...but when I saw him come into the station I was just hoping that my dreams weren't going to come true right there and then".

Kathie sighed. She knew her sister had PTSD and this was not helping her. She brought her sister over to the sofa. "I'll get us the wine. You pick the movie. We'll need something to look forward to after this conversation".


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the others but I needed to put it in for the rest of the story to make sense. Thanks for the reviews so far and for following the story. :) **

Kathie was waken up by her sister. "Kate, what are you doing? It's not time for me to go to school yet. Let me sleep" She mumbled as she snuggled with her pillow again, trying to get comfortable. It was 2 am and she still had at least 4 more hours of sleep before waking up.

"Kathleen please!" When she heard her sister use her full name this woke her up instantly, especially the way she said it. She opened her eyes to see a crying Kate. Was she dreaming? She rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Kate, what's wrong?" She sat up in her bed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's mom...she's...she's been murdered" She hugged her little sister, not being able to take this anymore. She needed to hug her sister and make sure that she hadn't lost everyone that she cared about in one night.

Kathie was shocked to know her mother was murdered. She just saw her that afternoon when she came home from school. Kate and her mother had been nice enough to wait until she came home before watching the new movie they rented. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her mother when she left for work because she had fallen asleep on her shoulder half way through the movie.

"Where is she, Kate?" She said trying to hold back the tears so she could talk to Kate without being hysterical.

"They found her in an alley. They want us to go to the crime scene to see if we would know why she would be there".

Kathie was not expecting this when she woke up. She was expecting the smell of waffles and coffee waiting for her in the kitchen. Her mother would be there mixing the waffle batter, her father reading the paper, and her sister drinking her first cup of coffee.

Not her crying sister waking her up and telling her their mother was never coming home. The smell of her famous waffles would never fill the house again, she would never be able to fall asleep on her shoulder while watching a movie, and she would never see her face when she got home from school.

She got dressed and got into the car with their father, who was a wreck but was trying to be strong for his little girls. They got to the crime scene and none of them recognized the alley. This wasn't their mother's normal route home. How did she get here?

The blinking red and blue lights from the police cars were blinding in the dark. Kathie wrapped the blanket that she had taken around her shoulder's more, feeling the cold get to her.

"It looks like she was a victim of a gang involvement. Most likely a crazy ritual". One of the officer's that was there informed them. "I am so sorry for your loss".

The body of their mother had been covered by a white sheet on the ground and was being picked up to be transported to the morgue to gather any evidence that may have been on her. Kathie didn't know what to do. She was frozen.

Her dad was on her one side trying to take it in that he had just lost his wife and that he wasn't going to be able to kiss the one person he honored to love for the rest of his life every night before bed or be the first thing he saw in the morning.

Her sister was on her other side, just as frozen as she was. She just kept looking at the white sheet and shaking her head. Her mother wasn't going to be there anymore when she came back from her classes and it was all because of some ritual. She was going to find justice for her mother. That she promised herself.

Kathie hadn't been shocked when Kate became unfrozen in time and hugged her tightly. As Kathleen rested her head on her shoulder and try to find away to wake up from this bad dream she saw someone in the corner of her eye. It was a woman who couldn't be any older than Kate. When Kathie lifted her head from her shoulder the girl was gone.

Kathie shot up from Kate's couch she was sleeping on. Each time she had the nightmare of reliving the night of her mother's murder she got a better look at that woman that she saw in the corner of her eye. She could see a face now...well half her face...she wasn't just the shadow she had seen that night.

She had no idea who this woman was but now that she had half her face she could find out. Oliver said the killer was a woman and this could be her. If this was her mother's killer she could find her and finally put her away in jail for tearing apart their family. She wanted to be able to give Kate and her father peace.

She wanted Kate mostly to be able to live each day where she didn't think that maybe she had wasted her time trying to solve this case because it never was going to get solved. She knew they all wanted though to see the face of the woman that took away the person that they loved and just ask the question...why her?

Kathie headed into her sister's room and gently shook her. This made her think of that night, the roles reversed though. "Kate".

Kate woke up at the sound of her sister's voice. "What is it, Kathleen?" She also used her full name when she wanted to sleep and didn't want to be bothered.

"Can I...can I just stay with you tonight. I know I may sound like I'm ten again but I had a dream that was too realistic".

Kate knew that feeling all too well. "Just as long as I don't have to read Castle's books to you to help you fall back asleep again" She smirked as she moved over so she was on the one side of the bed and moved the covers so she could get under them.

Kathie snuggled with the pillow after pulling the sheets up close to her. "Cause we both know you already read all his books at least five times." Kate gave her a tired glare. "Don't worry, the most you have to worry about is me stealing all the covers from you". She returned the smirk that Kate had gave her just a few seconds ago.

"Good night, Kathie". She gave her sister a quick hug before rolling back over on her side to fall asleep.

"Good night, Kate".


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: The chapters are getting longer, at least I think they are. There's more action coming and more to describe. My friend made me a banner for this story and I think it came out well. I don't know if the image will post so I'll just leave the link here, if you'd like to see it, now that I'm done introducing the main characters with this . - That's the link and thanks bestie for making it. The woman that Kathie sees in my mind would look like Angelina Jolie. Angelina is very good at playing the bad guy and if I were writing this as an episode I'd cast her for this character in a heartbeat (but you probably got that from my username lol). Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! It's great to see that you're enjoying the story. **

It had been a little over a week that they had arrested Oliver. Kathie had spent some sister time with Kate for a few days. There was no talk of their mother's murder, just shopping, seeing a Broadway show, and having coffee in Central Park. Things had been really good and their sister bounding time was back.

Kathie had returned back to her apartment after a few days and Kate was back to work. They got a call that someone had found a body in an alley in Queens. Kate had never been so happy to go to a crime scene. Queens was where Kathie was and she was planning on visiting the school that Kathie worked at once they visited the crime scene.

"Castle, are you sure that you don't mind me dragging you to Kathie's school? You can always catch a ride from Ryan and Esposito".

"I am positive. I don't mind visiting Kathie. Besides, maybe I can get her to reveal an interesting story about you that I don't know" He smirked and Kate gave him a glare.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. I told her the last time to not believe anything that comes out of your mouth and that if she tells you anything I will take back the offer of baby sitting her dog when she goes on vacations".

"She has a dog! I've been following around the wrong Beckett". She gave him another glare before crossing the yellow tape.

"Hey Lanie" Kate said as she walked over to examining the body. It was a woman and she had been...stabbed...multiple times...just like her mother. The alley wasn't the same but it didn't matter. She shook the thoughts away, not needing to deal with this at a crime scene. "Who is she?" She asked when Esposito came back from searching around the crime scene for any other clues.

"Her name is Lana Peterson. She's a high school special education teacher according to her school ID. She works a flew blocks away".

That was what Kate was dreading to hear. That this was one of Kathie's co-workers. "I was heading over that way anyways. I'll go see if I can get any information from the other teachers". Kate crossed the yellow tape again with Castle and headed back into her car. She drove off towards Kathie's school.

Xxx

"Wait so I have to stab Andrew...I mean Cassio?"

Kathleen gave her student a famous Beckett glare as she stood on stage with two of her male students. "Robert, did you read the Act?"

"Well you see Ms. Beckett I was going to but then I got distracted. My dog..."

"Don't even give me that, you do not have a dog because your last excuse you used was that you put him to sleep".

The teenager snapped his fingers, forgetting he already used that line. "I really do not like it that you have such a good memory".

"Well I don't like it that my students don't read what is assigned to them". Just then Kate and Castle walked into the auditorium where Kathie's English class was acting out Othello. Kathie had to do a double take when she spotted them from the corner of her eye. "Well you just lucked out. The NYPD is saving you from me killing you with an extremely hard test".

Kathie stepped down from the stage and headed towards Kate. "NYPD?" Robert went to the edge of the stage. "Did Ms. Beckett kill someone?"

Kathie gave him a glare. She treated her students like grown ups, since most of them were 18, but she also knew when she had to be their teacher and guide them.

Kate smirked. "No, Ms. Beckett didn't kill anyone...well maybe besides my plant that I called Bob for my botany project".

"Oh let it go Kate. So I over watered it! At least it died on a full stomach".

"You named your plant Bob? Oh you're original"

Kate glared at Castle for that comment. "My class partner named it when I was absent. I had no say".

"Kate? So you're on a first name basis with the cops Ms. B? If I commit a crime can you get me out?" Robert asked.

"No, I am not bailing you out because you better not be committing any crimes to begin with!" She looked at Kate and then back at her class. "This is my sister, Kate, and her partner, Richard Castle. You would know of him if you guys actually read".

"That's because my books aren't on the required reading list. If they were they'd know me". He noticed the Othello book in Kathie's hands. "You're teaching them Othello!" He took the book from her hands as she looked just as confused as Kate. "This is my favorite Shakespeare play! I'll teach these kids everything they need to know about this book!"

"Castle that's my job".

"Kathie, if you haven't noticed by now he likes to take over people's jobs" She gave him a look.

"Not take over per say. I'd like to think of it as helping and sharing my incites".

Both Becketts rolled their eyes. Kate then looked over at Kathie. "While this one pretends to be Shakespeare do you mind if we talk...normally I wouldn't interrupt your class but it's about a crime scene".

Kathie nodded. "Alright listen up gentlemen and ladies! Mr. Castle is in charge of all of you until I come back".

"Did you guys get to the part where Othello dies?"

"Castle! Don't ruin it!"

"Yea, man I don't want to know the ending yet."

Kathie gave Andrew a look. "Were you even going to read the ending!"

"Probably not".

"I appreciate the honesty but that won't help you pass my class". She said before exiting the auditorium to the hallway with Kate. She looked at her once the doors were shut. "What's wrong? You didn't have another breakdown did you?"

"No, no...I'm fine...for now..." Kate showed her a picture of the crime scene and Lana's body. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one that sees the similarities".

Kathie was shocked that Lana had been murdered. Not only was her co-worker murdered but they seemed to be murdered in the same fashion their mother was. She looked at Kate as she bit her bottom lip. "No, you're not crazy...I see it too".

"Why her though?"

"To get to us. She works with me. The killer knows that we have Oliver in custody and that we're looking for her. She's just sending a message and poor Lana had to be the messenger".

Kate shook her head. "I never wanted you involved in this".

"Kate, the day mom was murdered I became involved in this! We can do this Kate! We can find her! We just have to do it slowly so she doesn't come after us".

"And how many more people are going to die because she wants to send a message to us?"

Kathie sighed. "I don't know...I wish I knew because then we could stop them but I have no way of knowing".

Kate looked at her sister and pulled her into her embrace. "If that was you..."

"I know...Don't worry Kate, we'll catch her. I promise you that". She pulled away from her sister when she heard the fake scream coming from the auditorium. They walked back in and saw Castle on the floor, pretending to be wounded.

"Oh, hey Becketts".

"Hi, Castle". They said in unison as he got up from laying on the floor.

"Ms. Beckett can you bring Mr. Castle in here more often! He said next time he'll react Romeo and Juliet. I actually might read it if he does".

"As much as I know you and Mr. Castle would enjoy reacting the play I'm afraid Mr. Castle is a very busy man and he can't keep up with both Becketts". She smirked and so did Kate. "If you'd like to see Mr. Castle to sign your book you can find him at the police station".

The final bell rang for the day and Kathie dismissed the class. Kate looked over to Castle. "Kathie is going to come back with us. She thinks she could help with this case". She didn't mention that this had to deal with her mother murder.

Castle nodded and was about to say something when Kathie interrupted him. "Oh and I already called shot gun".

"That's not fair! You have to be in proximity to the car in order to call shot gun!"

Kathie smirked and walked back to her classroom, that was across from the auditorium. She placed her jacket on and picked up her bag. If she was going to be staying with Kate she was going to need her laptop to post work for her students online.

Castle was busy looking at the picture's that were on Kathie's desk while she was making sure the windows and her closets in the room were locked. He noticed two pictures that caught his eye. One was the day Kate graduated from the police academy and the other was when Kathie graduated college. It was in a double frame and it was engraved on the bottom. It said. "Shoot for the stars girls because I know you two will do amazing things. - Mom".

Kate noticed where his gaze was and smiled softly. She had the matching frame in her bedroom with the same pictures. She then noticed the other frame that was on her desk. "Kathie, when did you meet Brad Pitt?"

Kathie smiled as she placed her bag on her shoulder's and Castle's head turned to look at the picture not believing it. "The week after my birthday when you called me a year ago and I told you I was going to California for the week. Brad Pitt happened to be getting coffee at Starbucks the same time I was. I lucked out".

"And you didn't call me?"

"I said I would call you if I met Matt Damon. I didn't want to get your hopes up". They walked out of Kathleen's classroom and locked the door. She waved goodbye to a few students that she had that had waved to her.

"Well isn't someone the popular teacher"

Kathie looked at Castle when she said that. "Yea, well it's easier to bound with the seniors. There mature, for the most part, and it is easier to connect with them than the younger kids...plus if you let a curse word slip by accident they won't run and tell the principal" She smiled softly as the three of them exited the building.

"We parked in the back". Kate said as she started walking with Castle towards the back of the school. Kathie didn't move though. She was looking at the woman standing in the baseball field, looking straight at her. Even though they weren't face to face they made perfect eye contact.

The woman had long brown hair and hazel...maybe blue...eyes, and luscious lips. She was dressed in a black trench coat and jeans. An evil smirk graced her face as she saw Kathie noticing her.

Images of the crime scene of her mother rushed through her head and the woman with half the face was standing in the middle of the field. Kathie didn't know what to do. Why would she show herself to her? Should she run after her? She was a good distance away, she could easily run away from her and into the woods that were by the school before she could get to her.

No, she had to do it. She couldn't let this woman get away again. That evil smirk proved to her that she was the one that killed her mother. She dropped her bags and sprinted towards the field.

"Oh Kathie, tell Castle about your dog. When I told him he said he was following the wrong..." She turned around to see her sister wasn't behind her. Her bags were on the ground and she wasn't in site. No, her dreams were not going to come true. No! "Kathleen!"

Kate ran back to where she saw her bags at, Castle close behind her. She looked at one of Kathie's students, Robert, that she recognized from before. "Did you see where she went?"

Robert pointed to the baseball field behind her. She saw Kathie going into the woods. What the hell was her sister doing. "Castle stay here!" Kate sprinted down to the field and into the woods, trying to get to her sister.

Surprisingly, the woman under estimated Kathie's running speed. Guess she didn't know she had FBI training and ran on her treadmill once every other day. She had the woman in site when she tripped over a root of a tree that was sticking out from the ground. She fell to the ground, but not without grabbing onto a piece of fabric from the woman's jeans.

That didn't stop the woman she was chasing though. She kept on running through the woods. She knew where she was going and that scared Kathie even more. She had been spying on her all this time while she was working.

She got up, with the piece of fabric in hand, and that's when she finally heard the screaming Kate calling her name.

"Kathleen!"

She didn't know whether to call for her or not. The killer was still in the woods. Sure, it wasn't in the direction that she heard Kate's voice but still could she trust it. She didn't have to worry about that anymore though because Kate had found her.

"Kathleen, what the hell are you doing running into the woods like that?"

"I saw her Kate" She held up the blue fabric. "Mom's killer...I saw her. I would have had her if it weren't for this stupid tree!" She felt the tears rolling down her face now. She was upset with herself that she hadn't caught the killer and that she was just toying with them.

"Kathie..." She pulled her sister into a hug. She hated to see her sister cry. It was one of the worst things to see. "You saw her...that's going to help so much in finding her. We're getting there. You did good, sweetie". Kate only used cute nicknames like that when her sister was really upset. She was going to do anything to calm her sister down and those names kind of helped for some reason.

Kathie just hugged her sister tighter. "My students probably think I'm a crazy woman". She laughed a bit and so did Kate. Laughter was music to their ears.

"Well then it will be a lot easier to tell them you had to take a trip to the looney bin than I had to catch your mother's killer".

Kathie pulled away and gave her a look. "Thanks, Kate. Very helpful" She shook her head. "Lets get out of her. I'm surprised Castle listened to you when you asked him to stay put".

"Well Robert was there and I think they bounded while acting out Othello. Maybe he'll actually read now.".

Kathie smiled as Kate and her walked back out of the woods. Kate made sure to put Kathie's arm around her shoulder for support. She saw her walking with a slight limp from tripping. "Kate I'm fine".

"Just making sure".

Kathie rolled her eyes before she kissed her sister's cheek quickly before exiting the woods. "Thank you, Kate".

"That is what sister's are for. I'll always be here to help you".


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Again, thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot that I have readers enjoying my story :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Kathie and Kate arrived back at Kate's apartment after dropping Castle off at the 12th. Kate had told him that she wanted to get Kathie checked out by a doctor to make sure when she tripped she didn't hurt her leg. They didn't go to the doctor though.

They locked the door, bolted it, and closed the window curtains before sitting down on the sofa.

"Alright Kathie...tell me what this girl looked like".

"Brown hair, cat like eyes, big lips, hazel...blue...eyes maybe...I couldn't really tell. She had a few tattoos that were exposed when the sleeves of her jacket moved".

"I'll see if I can search for some results when I get to the station".

"No, Kate. I'm not letting you research this...not without me. Remember...we had a deal".

Kate sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Call out for the rest of the day and watch stupid romantic comedies with me". She smiled brightly, which Kate returned. She picked up her cell phone to tell Esposito that she wasn't going to be in for the rest of the day.

Xxxx

After a few romantic comedies later, Kate had gone to pick up her dry cleaning and pick up some Chinese food for the both of them. Kathie was sitting on the sofa, typing some lesson plans when she heard the noise...the noise of glass breaking from Kate's bedroom.

She pulled the gun out from under the couch cushions. "You know it's not very smart to break into a detective's apartment..."

She waited for someone to show themselves and that's when she saw the face...the face of the woman that killed her mother. She was dressed in the trench coat that was longer than before and changed her jeans. "Well that detective isn't here at the moment. It's just us". She smirked like she did earlier that day.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fear me".

"You do realize I am holding a gun...I can shoot you".

"But you won't. You want Kate to see me...you want me alive so she can slap the cuffs on me". She was right. Kate deserved to arrest her.

"What's your name?" Kathie lowered the gun.

"Well since you'll never find me and your time is almost up I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Anna Walker and I'm the leader of the gang that killed your mother. Back then though I wasn't leader, I was just joining and your mother was my victim".

"So it was just the wrong place at the wrong time kind of scenarios?"

"Basically. She was walking home and the guys saw her and brought her to that alley...well I don't want to give you all the details but you know how the story ends".

"Why'd you come back to the scene of the crime that night?" Kathie was trying to stall her until Kate could come back so she can shot the bitch that killed their mother.

"Because at the time I felt guilty. I was 19 and thought what I did was wrong..."

"You're damn right it was wrong! You took my mother away from me! Away from my sister! Away from my father!"

"No need to raise your voice at me Kathleen" She smirked. She obviously had no guilt now for killing her mother. "I knew you saw me that night. Not enough to recognize me...but enough for you to recognize me when I finally showed myself today".

"Why today?"

"Like I said...I want your fear. You're the next one I'm taking down. You'll never see it coming and neither will Katherine. Then once you're out of the picture I can take down little Katherine as well".

Kathie picked up the gun again and pointed it at her. Not showing any fear like she knew Anna wanted her to. Anna smirked. "You know you're pretty brave for a high school English teacher. You know if you weren't in my way I'd consider just taunting you for the rest of your life". She kept the same evil smirk on her face. "Until next time, Kathleen. Tell Katherine I said hi". She turned around to come out the same way she came.

Kathie knew she'd have no chance going after her. She had no shoes on and in a pair of Kate's sweatpants and sweat shirt. She wouldn't get far. She groaned in frustration as she sat back down on the couch with her head in her hands.

She knew who the killer was, she knew what she sounded like, and she knew what she was after but she just couldn't grab her.

Xxxx

Kate had just picked up her dry cleaning and was heading to pick up their Chinese food when she ran into Castle. "Castle do you always have to follow me?" She smirked.

"Well you know me, I'm like a lost puppy...just looking for an owner". She rolled her eyes as she entered the restaurant. "How's Kathie doing?"

"Better. We watched some movies, talked about a few things that weren't related to anything that happened today, and you know just sister stuff" She said as she went to the counter and told the cashier her name.

"Who's taking care of her dog?"

"Zeus is staying with her neighbor for the night" She looked over at him "Yea, it should be no shock that an English teacher named her dog after a Greek god. He acts like one too...but he's a lover boy at heart" She smiled.

"Well that's how most dogs, and even people, are. They act brave on the outside but on the inside they're just looking for a hug". Kate knew he wasn't talking about the dog anymore.

"Castle I'm..."

"Here you go Beckett. $25.60" The cashier handed the bag of food to Kate as she handed her the money.

"Keep the change". Beckett gave her a soft smile.

"Have a good night!" The cashier said as she put the money away.

Kate looked at Castle. "Did you order something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay".

Kate gave him a soft smile. It was nice having someone else care about her and her sister. "Castle, you can come over if you'd like to join us. I'm sure we have enough food". She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth and by the look on his face he didn't either.

"Yea, that sounds...great. Thanks" He nodded as they headed out the door of the restaurant, after Castle insisted in carrying the bag of food, and headed towards Kate's apartment. They were just about to enter when Kate saw a woman dressed in a large black trench coat with long brown hair exit from the alley.

"Excuse me, Miss!" She said hoping she'd turn around.

Anna smirked when she heard Kate's voice but she kept walking away. She was sure Kathie would tell her about her visit once she got to her apartment.

Something didn't sit right with Kate about this. She walked towards the alley and looked down it, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She couldn't just chase this woman down because she looked suspicious and wasn't answering to her. She sighed before heading into her apartment building with Castle.

"You know when people usually don't answer you they either are deaf or they're hiding something" Castle said as they climbed the stairs.

"I know...but I can't just tackle her to the ground to arrest her because she's wearing a black trench coat and coming out of an alley". She unlocked the door to her apartment and headed inside. This was when she was so grateful that Castle was holding the bag of food because she would of dropped it, just like she did with her dry cleaning, when she saw her sister crying on the sofa.

She ran over to her sister to sit down next to her. "What happened?" Kate wrapped her arms around her sister.

Kathie leaned into Kate. "She was here. I was typing, she broke the window in your bedroom, and then she came in here".

Castle set the food down on the table and gave them both a questioning look. Kate didn't tell him the reason why Kathie ran into the woods on the car ride home that morning. No one really said a word besides the voices on the radio.

Kate's expression went from worried to angry in a matter of seconds. That woman she saw in the alley was her mother's killer and the woman that had just broken into her apartment to get to her sister. "She didn't hurt you did she because so help me I will go outside right now and..."

"No, she didn't hurt me".

"What did she want?"

"Um...I know that this isn't really a good time to chime in but I'm a little confused on who this she is".

Kathie moved her head from Kate's shoulder to look at Castle. "The reason I ran into the woods today was because I saw our mother's killer. She broke into the apartment and left a few minutes before you got here". She then looked back at Kate. "She wanted to let me know that I don't have much time left and she wants me to fear her. Once I'm out of the way she's coming for you".

This made both Kate and Castle's mood change. "Did she tell you anything else?" Kate hoped that they could get to her before she got to her sister.

"Her name is Anna Walker. She is mom's killer and she's the lead member of a gang. Killing mom was the first step in joining the gang".

"She gave you her name!" Castle asked shocked that a wanted criminal would do that.

"She's very confident that she's going to kill me...but she won't. I'm going to find her first".

"Kathie..." They both said.

"No, I am going to find her before she finds me. I am not going to let her win and have her kill me. I'm going to be the one that gets to her first".

"Why don't you two stay at my house at the Hamptons for a few days. No one will know you are there besides me".

"Rick, that's a nice offer but we can't".

Castle really wasn't surprised when Kate had used his first name. He knew that this was serious and he was going to do anything he could to protect Kate and Kathie. "Then stay at my loft for tonight. Just until you can fix the window in the morning".

Kate sighed and looked at her sister who she was still hugging, so grateful that she hadn't lost her sister to the same person she lost her mother to. "Just one night, Rick".

"That's all I'm asking".

Kate got up from where she was sitting and headed to pack a bag for the night. Kathie looked at Castle. "Thank you. Not everyone is willing to take in two women that have someone out there wanting to kill them". She gave him a soft smile.

"Well your sister and I kind of having a thing for saving each other. I'm ahead of the game by one point so I want to keep winning" He smiled which caused Kathie to smile brighter and shake her head.

"Does Kate know you're keeping score?"

"Yes, she does and she insists that my math is wrong" Kathie laughed for the first time since, well since he had met her. It was a great accomplishment in his book.

"That sounds like Kate alright".

Kate came out of her room with a bag of her things for both her and Kathie. "What sounds like me?"

"Oh just that I've saved your life more times than you have saved mine and you won't admit to it". Kate rolled her eyes and Kathie smiled.

"Lets go before I change my mind".


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:Not my favorite chapter but I needed to add it. I'm falling behind on writing this story so forgive me if I go a day or two without updating. I'll try my best not to leave you with a very suspenseful chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot that I have readers enjoying my story :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Rick opened the door to his loft and led the two Becketts inside. "Make yourself at home. You can place your things in my room..." This made both Becketts give him a look. "The guest room's ceiling is leaking and I'm not letting my guests sleep in a room that isn't suitable for sleeping in. I'll take the sofa".

"Castle, that's not necessary".

"Yea, we're the guests. Guests who happen to have someone that wants to kill them. We'll take the couch".

Castle smiled at their kindness. "No, no. There's two of you and one of me. The bed will be much more comfortable for you two".

Kate and Kathleen gave him a soft smile before placing their bags in his room. "Kate, if you want me to take the couch so you can have your way with him in here just let me know". Kathie whispered as she smirked, trying to bring some humor back into their situation at hand.

"Oh ha ha. You are so funny". Kate rolled her eyes before throwing a pillow at her sister's head.

Kathie caught the pillow. "I do stand up comedy at the bar on weekends" She smirked again.

They took of their shoes before heading into the kitchen to finally eat their Chinese food. Kathie was in the middle of eating her egg roll when the door opened. All three of them looked at the front door and saw the two red heads walk in.

"Richard, darling, you'll be happy to know that Alexis and I spent enough money on your credit card to earn you a free flight to Aruba. I'd be happy to cash cash your points in and take the ticket" Martha smiled as she took off her jacket and placed her shopping bags down.

She had yet to see that Kate and Kathie were also there until she stepped further into the kitchen. "Oh I didn't know we had company. Kate, it's always wonderful to see you! And you must be her sister, Kathie?"

Kathie smiled. "Yes, that's me. I'm flattered that you feel the need to talk about me" She gave Castle a small smirk.

Alexis came forth to see what Detective Beckett's sister looked like. "Well it's nice to meet you darling. I'm Martha, Richard's mother, and this is Alexis, his daughter".

Kathie gave them a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you both. I hope you don't mind Kate and I being house guests for the night".

"Oh of course not. Kate knows she's welcomed here anytime and so is Kate's family".

Kathie gave the elder red head another soft smile before taking the last bite of her egg roll.

"Hey, dad I hope you didn't forget that tonight is the night that I'm going to kick your butt in laser tag".

"Oh, you wish Pumpkin. You're going down".

"Laser tag? You have your own laser tag gear?" Castle nodded. "And here I thought my Aadam's Family pinball machine was cool".

"I still can't believe you bought that". Kate shook her head before taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, you're just jealous that they don't make a Temptation Lane pinball machine". Kathie smirked which made Kate roll her eyes.

"You're welcomed to play a round with us if you'd like" Alexis offered.

"I'm in! But how bout we make this a little family face off? The Castles vs. the Becketts. Losers wash the dishes. What do you say?" Kathie looked at Kate with a look that Kate wouldn't be able to say no to.

Kate sighed. "Fine. Lets show these two what the Becketts can really do". Kathie smiled before getting down from her seat.

Castle got the laser tag gear out from his closet in his study. He handed a vest and a gun to his opponents before handing Alexis's hers. He put his on and his mother turned off the light before heading into the kitchen to steal one of the egg rolls that had been tempting her ever since she walked into the loft.

"First team to have 5 kills wins. No cheating Becketts" Castle said as he turned the lights on his gear.

"Oh please Castle, we won't need to cheat to win" Kate smirked before turning on her gear. Once Kathie and Alexis were both set to play the war started. Kate was going to go after Rick while Kathie was looking for Alexis. Kate had to admit that this was a lot more fun than sitting in her apartment and it took all of their minds off of the situation they were dealing with in the real world.

Kate had spotted Rick from his hiding spot behind the sofa. "Gottcha Castle" She said as she heard the noise the vest made when the laser from the gun made contact with it.

"Damn it Beckett. Without those heels I can't hear you. This is really an unfair advantage".

"Nice excuse but just admit that I'm better at this game than you are". She smirked.

"You may have gotten the first shot but I'll get the next", he said as the vest stopped flashing. Kate had already taken off by then to find a good hiding spot from him.

Another noise was heard from the other side of the room. "Beckett two, Castle zero" Kate heard Kathie say. She smiled, that was her sister alright. She hadn't changed a bit. She heard footsteps coming towards her and got read to aim but then noticed it was Kathie. She hid next to Kate. They were planning on double teaming them.

The too sisters looked at each other and nodded when they heard footsteps closer to them. They quickly got up and shot at the opponents. Kate had made contact with Alexis's vest but Kathie wasn't fast enough for Castle and he shot her's instead.

"Don't worry, Castle. I'll get you back for that one". Kathie said as she saw her vest stop flashing.

The game continued on for about thirty minutes until it was now a tied game. Martha had been enjoying the two families bounding over the friendly, competitive game and also enjoying the left over food.

Kathie was behind the sofa and Kate was behind one of the arm chairs. Kate could see Castle trying to be sneaky and get a blind shot on Kathie. She wasn't going to let that happen. She moved slowly towards him and pulled the trigger. She smiled when she heard the noise come from the vest. Castle turned around and saw a smile on Kate's face that could of lit up all of New York City in a power outage. At that moment he didn't care that he had just lost, that smile was his prize.

"Better luck next time Castle" Kate said before walking over to turn on the lights.

"Oh come on. That was a cheap shot. Rematch?"

"Not tonight Castle", she said as they took off their vests. That made him smile. There was hope that this evening would repeat itself, hopefully next time on better circumstances.

"This is so not fair. I didn't even eat any of the food and I have to wash the dishes"

"You know she does have a point. I'm a gracious winner. I'll take your spot, Alexis". Kathie said before walking over to the sink. "You wash, I'll dry". She grabbed the towel. Once Martha knew there wasn't going to be a rematch that would interrupt her sleeping she excused herself for the night.

Alexis was kind of shocked that Kathie had offered to do the dishes but she wasn't complaining. She looked over to where she saw Kate last but she wasn't there. Kate had headed into Rick's study to put the vests away.

Kate saw something though that caught her eye. When did Rick get a white board? She looked behind her and saw the projector that was facing the board. Alexis saw this through the doorway and knew she had to throw Kate off what her dad was really doing. She'd kill him and she had enough to worry about right now with her sister. "Dad uses it to watch movies on sometimes. He doesn't want us to know when he's procrastinating".

Kate turned a bit so she was facing the young red head. "Unless the walls are sound proof how does he expect you to believe he wasn't screaming because he was watching a scary movie". She smiled a bit, which Alexis returned.

"He bribes me by sharing the bag of gummy bears. I'll show you the draw he keeps his secret stash in".

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Kathie was drying one of the plates before placing it in the cabinet Castle told her that it went in. "So does my sister always snoop around your study whenever she's over here?"

"I think she likes to make sure I'm not doing anything illegal so she has an excuse to arrest me again".

Kathie laughed a bit as Rick just hoped that Kate's detective side didn't kick in and open up the laptop. He knew one day he had to tell her what he was keeping from her but now was not that time.

Kathie saw the look on his face, the kind of look that he was keeping something. "You aren't doing anything illegal are you?"

He shook his head. "No". _Unless you count lying and meeting a mysterious man in parking garages to protect your sister illegal..._

Kathie put the last dish away and saw that Alexis had walked into the study. "Good...but that look on your face says you're hiding something. Kate might not see it but I can. What's going on?"

He sighed. "How did you..."

"Kate didn't tell you I was training to go into the FBI before I picked teaching did she?" Kathie smiled. "I know how to read people...Kate does too but when it comes to the people she cares about she pushes those knowing looks to the side".

"Well that explains a lot...the FBI part". He looked over to the door way to make sure Kate or Alexis didn't have any plans of coming out of the study anytime soon. "You can't tell her but I've been getting these calls from a mysterious man after since her shooting. He says that if I protect Kate from looking into her mother's case then she'll be safe. I've been trying to figure out who he is and who the killer is ever since".

Kathie sighed. Everyone they knew always seemed to get into this case, even when they didn't want them involved. "Thank you" was the only thing Kathie could say as she looked down to the floor. She then looked up to look at Castle. "I know getting Kate to listen isn't easy, especially when it comes to this, but I promise whatever happens with Anna I won't make all your efforts go to waste. I promise she'll be safe".

He nodded. "I don't suppose she'll take this news as good as you are..."

Kathie smiled softly. "Probably not...but once she stops being stubborn and sees that all you were doing was trying to protect her she'll forgive you". She looked back at the door and heard Alexis say something about gummy bears. "But you're not the only one with secrets. Kate will tell you hers eventually and like your secret it's going to hurt...but once you hear her reason behind it you too will forgive her." She looked him in the eye. "But if you push her before she's ready to tell you I will personally kick your ass...or haunt you depending on how the next few days go".

Rick looked at her and he had an idea of what Kate's secret was but he wasn't going to push her to reveal it. He would of done that a long time ago if he was so desperate to know. "You won't have to worry about that...and you won't have to worry about haunting me either because you are not going to die. I know your sister will do everything in her power to make sure you're safe".

Kathie nodded. "I know...that's what I'm afraid of".

"Afraid of what?" Kate asked as she and Alexis headed into the kitchen.

Crap. She needed a good story. "Afraid of monsters under my bed. I was telling Castle the story of the time when I was little and ran into your room because of the monsters. He was keep asking me for a story and this is the only one that I could think of that wouldn't reveal any embarrassing moments of your childhood".

Kate knew her sister was lying to her but she pushed it to the side. "Yea, well you were cute back then so I couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes when you asked me to protect you from the monsters". Kate gave her a soft smile.

Kathie looked at the time that was flashing on the microwave. "Well it's getting pretty late and I have to make sure my assignments are up before 8am so good night. Thanks again Castle for letting me stay here".

"Mi casa es su casa".

Kathie gave him a soft smile before she headed into the bedroom. Kate wasn't far behind her, she knew that. Kate shut the door behind her and locked it. "Spill".

Kathie sighed. "We were just talking about how I'm scared that you'll put yourself in danger to save me". She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Kate to respond. When she didn't she continued. "I don't want to lose you too Kate and make me feel guilty for not being there to help you and be the cause of this".

Kate went over to sit next to her. "Don't you ever think that. If this gang member kills me it's not your fault. We're in this together and we're going to either lock her up together or we're going to die together trying. I promise I'm not going to do anything without you. Okay?"

Kathie nodded and waited for a moment to make sure no one was listening at the door. "You're right you know". Kate gave her a confused look. "He's hiding something from you...you two are going to need a long sit down talk when all of this is over".

"He told you?"

"No, I can just tell by the look on his face that you can't see". She half lied. It wasn't her secret to tell and even if Kate was her sister she couldn't tell her Rick's secret.

Kate sighed and leaned back so she was lying on her back. "Well at least I'm not the only one with a secret".

"Yea...you do know that if I do die during this I will haunt you if you don't tell him you...remember" She said the last part in a whisper even though she knew they were alone.

"You won't have to worry about haunting me because you're not going to die, remember".

"I'm not asking you to tell him...Just promise me after all of this is over you think about telling him". She didn't want to push too much. She told Rick not to because she knew Kate would act differently to him pushing her...plus he wasn't supposed to know she was hiding something.

"I think about it every day Kathleen. I want to tell him that I remember but I just don't know how".

"Well the words "Rick, I lied to you. I remember everything from my shooting from the moment I woke up" sounds pretty good to me".

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yea and it makes me sound like a horrible person because I lied to him".

"Well that's when you explain it to him that you only lied because you didn't want to hold him to those words and you didn't want him feeling sorry for you".

Kate turned over so now her face was snuggling with the pillow. It didn't help that his pillow smelt like him. "You make it sound too easy".

"That's because I'm not the one that is battling with her heart and her mind". She laid down next to Kate. "But you have a few weeks to figure out what you're going to say...in the mean time lets go to sleep. We have to start working on where we can find this bitch in the morning".

"Well with having her name it shouldn't be that hard to figure out". Kate mumbled as she pulled on the sheets to bring them closer to her.

"I hope so...night Kate".

"Night Kathie". Kate looked at the window and saw the night sky. She hoped that this wouldn't be the last time seeing that night sky.


	11. Chapter 10

Kathie and Kate had gotten up before the other members of the Castle household, well all but Martha. "Darlings! Glad to see you're up. Coffee is already made".

Kate smiled. "Thank you Martha but we have to get going".

Martha was alarmed when Kate Beckett turned down coffee. "Kate, darling, are you alright?"

"Yea...just fine. Kathie and I will stop at a Starbucks once we get back to her apartment". She looked over at the sofa and saw a sleeping Castle. She smiled. "When he wakes up make sure to let him know we said thank you".

Martha nodded. "Of course, dear. Always nice to see you. Nice meeting you, Kathie".

"Same here, Martha". She said kind of tired. That coffee offer sounded really good but she knew they had no time to waste. Kate and Kathie exited the loft with their bags and headed down to Kate's car. They got inside and headed to Kathie's apartment.

Castle had woken up a few minutes after Kate and Kathie had left. He got up from the sofa and groaned a bit, not really comfortable sleeping on the sofa all night. "Morning mother".

"Good morning, Richard. You just missed our guests. They declined the coffee and told me to thank you for letting them stay the night".

"Beckett declined coffee?" What where those two planning on doing today where they were in such a rush where Kate didn't accept coffee? He knew they were going to try and find Anna but that could take weeks.

"Sure did. Richard what's going on with her?"

"Last night Kathie had a face to face encounter with her mother's killer".

"Oh my. No wonder why they didn't want to stay here any longer than they had to".

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Kathie's apartment".

Castle had no idea whether they were telling the truth of where they were going. "I'll make sure to call them later".

Xxx

Kathie knocked on the door of her neighbor's apartment and heard the bark that made her smile. Kenny opened the door and that was when Zeus came running towards Kathie, almost knocking her over. It was like he hadn't seen her in years.

Kathie smiled wider as the boxer licked her face in a way of saying, welcome home and I missed you lots. "Thanks for taking care of him for the night Kenny. I hope he wasn't much trouble". She ran her hands through the dog's fur as he wagged his tail, looking at Kate.

"Not a problem at all" Kenny smiled. Truth was Kenny had a small crush on Kathie so he really couldn't say no to her, plus them being friends.

"Thanks again for watching him". She gave him a soft smile before putting a leash on Zeus and walking him to her apartment. She got out her keys and opened her apartment door.

Kate of course looked around the apartment before setting her things down, she wanted to make sure that things were safe. When she saw that no one had been there since Kathie when she left for work yesterday she placed her things in the guest room. "I still don't know why you wanted to get a two bed room apartment when you barely have company".

"Hey, it makes the place seem bigger. Plus when I kick Zeus out of the bed he likes that he had another bed he can take over".

Kate looked at the Boxer that was looking at her, wagging his tail. "Don't get any ideas buddy. I maybe your aunt but you drool way too much to snuggle with". She smiled at him, which made Zeus's tail wag even more. Kate patted his head and headed into the kitchen to where Kathie was.

They sat down on the sofa after making their coffee and stared at the computer screen. "Alright so we know her name is Anna Walker. She's the lead member of a gang that has been around for a least mom's murder".

"Well we'll just have to search every gang in New York".

"Kate that could take forever!" Then an idea hit Kathie. "I may know someone that can help".

"Kathie please tell me you're not friends with gang members".

"No, no. I have a former student, when I was student teaching in Florida. He was involved with gang related things. He was from New York and he still kept in touch with people he knew here. He graduated high school that year and before I finished my student teaching he gave me his number. He said that I showed him a better path and was going to become a history teacher".

"You think he might know her?"

"It's worth a shot".

"Call him". Kate said before taking her sister's laptop and seeing if she could find anything that may help them if Kathie's student couldn't help them.

Kathie dialed the number and placed her phone to her ear. "Please please please let this work". She smiled when she heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Ray! It's Kathie! Long time no see! How's college?"

"Hey, Beckett! It's going great. In the middle of studying for an art history test in a few weeks".

She smiled. From a student that didn't care about school to a student that started studying weeks before the test. That is why she became a teacher. "I'm glad you're doing well. Now we both know that out of the blue phone calls usually mean I want something, which is true, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Do you still have connections to the gangs here in the city?"

"Yea, Beckett. Why? You're not in danger are you?"

"Well kind of. There's this woman, Anna Walker, that well wants my sister and I dead. She killed my mother and now she wants to make sure that she gets away with it".

"Anna Walker? Yea, I've heard of her. She's not one to mess with. But I know a guy that could tell you where you can find her off guard. Even head gang members need to live a normal life during some point of their day. I'll give him a call".

"Thank you. And Ray, just keep this between us. I don't want her to know we're on to her".

"Don't worry, Kathie. I won't reveal anything on your part. You saved my life, I can at least return the favor now".

She smiled. "Thank you. Now go back to studying". She hung up the phone and made her way back over to Kate, who had stopped searching on her laptop and was now playing tug of war with Zeus.

Kathie smiled. "Bounding time?" She smirked as Kate dropped the toy.

"Well he has your puppy dog eyes". She smiled. "Did he know anything?"

"He knows a guy. He said he'd..." Her phone buzzed and saw it was a text from Ray.

"_Anna goes to a Starbucks on Madison Ave every morning from noon to two. Orders a cappuccino and has a book with her. Spends the two hours reading and drinking her coffee. She sits at the table closest to the front door to make a quick escape if she recognizes someone or someone recognizes her. Hope this helps Beckett. Go get her". _

Kathie and Kate smiled when they saw the text message. They frowned though when they saw it was past noon and by the time they got to the Starbucks it would be passed two. "Tomorrow, we'll get her" Kate said. "There's no question about that".

Kathie nodded. "Until then...how's a movie marathon sound to you?"

Kate looked at her sister and smiled. "Sounds great".

Xxx

It was around eight and the Beckett sisters were still watching their movie marathon when Kate's phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name. It was Castle.

Kathie saw that smile and rolled her eyes. "You two aren't even together and you're smiling when he calls you...yea, you're not in love with him". She shook her head and Kate punched her in the arm, not too hard of course. Zeus moved his head from Kathie's lap when he saw this and snuggled closer to Kathie as a form of comfort.

"Hey, Castle".

"Hello Beckett. How are you and your sister doing this evening?"

"Just fine. How were things at the station today?"

"Boring, very boring. It's just not the same without the famous Beckett eye rolls and teasing remarks". Zeus barked as he got off the sofa and headed to the door. "Hey, is that Kathie's dog?"

"Yea, that's Zeus. Probably telling us the pizza is here". She headed into her bedroom to get money for the pizza.

"It's almost eight o clock and you're just eating dinner?"

"Well we filled up on ice cream, candy, and pop corn throughout the afternoon so..."

"Well it sounds like you two had a nice girls day".

Kathie went to open the door when she heard the knock. She opened it up and was shocked by who it was. "$12.50" Anna said with a smirk as she held open the pizza box.

Kathie had no idea what to say. Zeus was barking and Kate wasn't in the room. She hushed the dog, not wanting to alarm anyone else. "Is this your part time job? Being a leader of a gang doesn't have health benefits?"

Anna laughed a bit. "No. I asked the pizza guy personally to let me deliver this one. He wasn't one to cooperate. I'd check the alley once we're done talking". She smirked again.

"You killed him?"

"Well it was either that or sneaking in here some how and I used the fire escape at Kate's. I have to be original. Wouldn't want you to know my next move. Remember, I want you to fear me. I want you to fear that every time you open this door now that it might be me".

"Castle hang on a second" Kate's voice could be heard coming closer.

"Tell Katherine I said hi and that this one is on the house. Oh and don't try coming after me. My boys are downstairs. You run after me and I can guarantee they'll shoot you and Katherine". She smiled. "Good night Kathleen. I'll see you soon". She smirked before heading down the stairs.

Kate headed towards the door where she saw Kathie glaring at the empty staircase with the pizza box in her hands. "Kathie...you okay?"

"We're not eating this pizza. There's a body in the alley...it's the pizza guy...Anna was here and she killed him in order to deliver a personal message". She headed down the hall to the trash compactor and threw the pizza down it.

"What! And you didn't call me!"

"She said if I went after her boys would kill us both. She's just toying with me but I know if she sees you she'll kill you".

"Rick, I..."

"Don't you dare hang up on my Kate. I'm coming over with the team now".

Xxx

Kate and Kathie exited the apartment with Zeus on his leash. Castle came out of the car with Esposito and Ryan and ran over to where Kate was. Zeus barked but Kathie shushed him.

"It's alright Zeus". This caused his tail to wag.

"Are you guys okay?" Castle asked before kneeling down to greet the dog, who gladly licked his face.

Kate smiled. "We're fine. Thanks for coming".

Castle nodded as he got up and patted the dog on the head one last time. Lanie came back from examining the body. "Multiple stab wounds killed our victim, Victor Pierce. Only 19 according to his id".

Kathie and Kate both sighed. Another innocent life was taken by this woman.

"You two are more than welcomed to stay at the loft again tonight. This guy too". Castle smiled as he petted the boxer on the head.

"Thanks, Castle but we weren't really planning on sleeping much tonight anyways. Movie marathon night". Kate lied. But she couldn't risk putting Rick or his family in danger. Last night was a risk in itself...especially since all she did was debate with herself to go into the living room where she knew he was laying down and just tell him everything and tell him that he had somehow built a door in her wall and she was just waiting for them to open the door.

"We'd invite you, Castle but I don't see you as the chick flick type". Kathie gave him a soft smile, knowing all he wanted to do right now was protect them. "Besides, we've got this guy here for protection" She smiled as she patted Zeus.

"If you need anything at all I am just a phone call away. If you give me permission to speed I'll be here in record time".

Kate smiled some. "That won't be necessary..." Kate looked at Kathie. "I'm going to just talk to Castle for a second. I'll be up in a few minutes".

Kathie nodded and gave a slight tug on Zeus's leash, letting him know it was time to go. "Come on boy. Let's go get a treat". She headed into her apartment with her dog happily beside her.

Kate looked at Rick and sighed. "I um...tomorrow...I...tomorrow night I'd like to come over. Just us if that's ok". If she could survive tomorrow afternoon and lock up her mother's killer than she can surely tell Castle that she remembered him saying I love you.

Castle looked at her, she was hiding something. "Um, yea. Tomorrow night sounds just fine. You sure Kathie won't mind?"

"No, she'll have her Zeus to keep her company for a few hours". She saw Lanie heading into her car and Ryan and Esposito getting to leave as well. "I'll see you tomorrow". She turned around and headed back into Kathie's apartment.

Kathie looked at her when she entered the door and locked it behind her. "What was that about?"

"I'm telling him tomorrow, I'm telling him everything".

"Everything? So you're going to tell him that you remember the I love you, that he helped you through mother's death with his books, you met him once before, and I love you too?" She smiled hoping the last part was correct.

"I...I plan on it".

Kathie smiled. "Well you can think about that tomorrow evening. We should just concentrate on Anna right now until we get her...but I am happy for you sis. I'm glad you finally found someone that makes you happy. Especially, after that Josh. I mean seriously, Kate dad told me he pushed Castle outside of your room and blamed him for your shooting. If I was there I would of put him in his place".

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes before joining her sister on the sofa. Times like these she had no idea how she could of pushed her sister out of her life for all the years since she joined the academy. "Hey, I broke up with him as soon as I asked Castle to leave".

"You should of even gotten into a relationship with that man, and I use that term loosely".

"How I really wished you had a boyfriend right now so I could criticize them" She smirked. "But don't act like your ex-boyfriends were saints. What about Chad?"

Kathie rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that loser ever again". Kate just smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yea, well since you haven't had a boyfriend since him I can't really bring up any of your other boyfriends".

"Hey, I broke up with him a year and half ago. I like to take things slow and I'm enjoying my single life. Besides, Zeus is the only man I need in my life. Right buddy?" He barked and wagged his tail. "See he agrees".

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the crazy cat lady of the family, except with dogs instead".

"Well at least I'll be happy and they won't leave the seat up". Kathie smiled before taking a sip of her water that was on the coffee table.

Kate just shook her head. "Alright, I'll give you the last part". Kathie and Kate both laughed and smiled. They were enjoying their sister bounding time, especially since they had no idea if this would be their last.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Well the next chapter will be the last. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This is the last chapter for Kathie. I may do a sequal, we'll see. There's a lot I can do with Kathie's character and Kate and Rick's relationship so we'll see how much time I have for a sequal. Anyways, that's not until tomorrow so enjoy the new chapter :)**

Kate and Kathie woke up early the next morning when they heard a knock on the door. They both froze and Zeus started barking. Kathie looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Castle. "Castle what are you doing here?" She said releasing her hair from the towel that was keeping her wet hair. "Wait, stupid question" She said when she saw the coffee. "Kate, writer boy is here for you". She smirked before taking her cup of coffee that he had gotten her and walking into the bathroom to dry her hair.

It seemed like a normal day at Kathleen Beckett's apartment but it wasn't at all. Zeus sniffed Castle's pocket and barked. "Oh, thanks for reminding me buddy". He took out two treats that he had and Zeus sat down, ready to receive them. "Good boy!" Castle said patting his head as he enjoyed his milkbones.

"Kathie, trained him well" Kate said coming out of the guest room.

Rick smiled and handed her her daily morning coffee. "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring me coffee".

"Well I happened to be in the neighborhood". Beckett gave him a look that said she was not buying that at all.

"Why'd you really come here, Castle?"

"To make sure that...we're still on for tonight and that you two were okay".

Kate looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Yea, we're still on". She then heard the music coming from Kathie's bathroom playing. She was very surprised when she didn't hear Kathie's favorites so she figured she had on her radio instead of plugging in her ipod. She heard Katy Perry singing something about "time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse" and that's when Kate looked at Rick, finally showing the fear in her eyes that she may never see him again after he walked out that door.

"Kate...?"

She stepped towards him and placed her coffee down. "I promise I am going to make it to your loft tonight. But just in case something happens to me during the day I want you to know there's a spare key to my apartment in my desk drawer at the station. Take care of Zeus too. He seems to like you and I know Kathie would like know he's in good hands". She gave him a soft smile.

Rick couldn't think. The love of his life was telling him that he was in charge of her things if she was going to die today. He had tried to protect her from this and it was now happening and he couldn't do anything. He looked into her eyes and saw what she couldn't tell him. That she and Kathie were going after Anna and they might not make it back and they had to do this alone.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he's taken care of".

She gave him a soft smile and placed her hand in his. The warmth of their skin touching always made her feel calm and safe and that's what she needed right now. "I couldn't of asked for a better partner". She whispered before removing her hand from his. "You should go. I'll see you tonight".

He held in the sigh he wanted to release. He didn't want to leave. This was not how he wanted his possible last moment with Beckett to be like, but he knew he had to let them be. "Looking forward to it". He said before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. If he couldn't feel her lips against his the skin of her cheek would have to do.

"Bye, Rick". She whispered again before closing the door. She sighed as she lent against it. She heard Kathie's voice singing along to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. Kathie's horrible singing voice always made Kate smile and it didn't fail to do so again today.

Xxx

It was 11:30 and Kate and Kathie were in the building across from the Starbucks on one of the upper floors. They didn't want Anna to spot them. Kate made sure Kathie had some extra bullets for her gun, her ear piece was functioning, and was protected with her bullet proof vest.

"Kate, I'm fine".

"I know. I just want to make sure. Since I'm not going to the Starbucks with you I need to put my mind at ease that my little sister is safe".

"You'll be right outside across the street if anything goes wrong. I'm planning on playing rough from the start so you don't have to worry about Ms. Nice Beckett coming out and toying with her. We can do that once we get her into a prison cell" She smiled.

Kate brought her sister into her embrace and hugged her tight. "I love you, Kathie. We can do this".

Kathie hugged her sister back. "I love you too and you're damn right we can".

Kathie pulled away from her sister and looked down onto the city. She saw a woman with brown hair walking into the Starbucks. She was right on time. A few minutes later she sat down at the table Ray said she would be sitting at. She opened up a book and began reading it.

Kathie looked at Kate and nodded. "Lets go".

They headed out the back door of the building and Kathie entered the Starbucks from the back door. She saw the woman from behind. She heard Kate in her ear saying that she had eyes on the target and that she was alone.

Kathie took a breath before the look crept on her face, the look of payback and revenge. Kathie quickly walked over to Anna. She didn't even have time to turn around when Kathie pushed her head down onto the table and then pulled her back up by her hair to face her. Seeing that she had accomplished breaking her nose Kathie gave her one of those evil smirks. "Hi Anna"

She was shocked. How did she find her? "Well...I've underestimated you Beckett. How did you find me?" The costumers had made their way to the back exit where Kate had told some of the people running towards her that she was a cop and they were arresting a murderer.

"Lets just say I have friends in high places" She smirked again, but it was soon wiped off her face when Anna elbowed her in the stomach, forcing her to remove the hand that was tugging at her hair.

Anna pulled out her gun "Is Katherine with you?"

Before Kathie could answer she was ducking from the bullet Anna had fired. She heard it pierce the coffee machine. What she wasn't expecting though was the explosion that came with it. Kathie was not letting Anna escape because everyone else was in shock from this explosion. She flung herself over at Anna, who had dropped her gun when she realized what she had just hit and they both went through the side glass window, with help from the force of the explosion. They rolled into the alley, along with the flying glass. Luckily, they picked a day where the street was closed so there wasn't as many people.

Kate was frozen on the side walk across the street when she saw the explosion. She was not expecting that at all. "Everyone stay calm, NYPD! Kathie! Are you okay?" Kate whispered into the ear piece. Their plan was for Anna not to spot Kate. If Anna knew Kathie didn't have any backup she wouldn't be on guard for Kate when the time was right.

Kathie groaned as she held her hand to her head. She saw Anna to her side trying to get up but Kathie quickly grabbed her leg and pulled her back to the ground. "I don't think so".

"Kathie, please tell me that you weren't talking to me! No, forget it I'm calling for backup". Kate got out her phone.

Kathie rolled her eyes but then felt the pain in her leg. She had a shard of glass in her knee. "Crap".

Anna looked at her hands. Not only was her nose bleeding from the breakage from earlier now her hand had glass in it from being pulled down to the ground. "You know I underestimated you". Anna said as they both got up slowly from the pavement.

"Well that's what you get when you mess with a Beckett. Oh and the whole FBI training helps".

That's when Anna's facial expression changed. How the hell did she miss that in her file when she first started looking into Kathie's life a few years ago?

This made Kathie smirk and pull out her gun. "Want to see who can pull the trigger faster?"

Anna took out her gun. "No, no guns...just us".

They both placed their guns down but Kathie was just a little bit faster and got the first shot at Anna. She kneed her in the face, not helping her nose.

Anna was quick to retaliate though, especially since Kathie's one knee was bad. Anna jabbed Kathie in the ribs and then kicked her bad leg, causing Kathie to go down to the ground. Anna smirked and picked up her gun. "Now, we'll see who's the fastest".

Before Anna could pull the trigger a shot was fired and Anna was hit in the shoulder. Not enough to do damage but enough for her to put the gun down and put her hand to her shoulder. Anna turned around and saw Kate standing there.

"Looks like I win". Kate smirked as she made her way closer. Anna knew she had lost and couldn't fight back due the extreme pain in her shoulder. "Anna Walker you are under arrest for murder of Johanna Beckett , Lana Preston, and Victor Pierce, and attempted murder of Kathleen Beckett and Kate Beckett". Kate said as she put the handcuffs on her and read her her rights. She had finally done it. She arrested her mother's killer.

The back up she had called took Anna away as Kate helped her sister up. "You okay?"

"I've been worse". Kathie smiled. "We did it Kate". Kate smiled and nodded as she hugged her sister.

Xxx

Castle was at the precinct, trying to help Ryan and Esposito with a case, when Gates exited her office with a look they had never seen before...it was happiness. "Guys, you should come and look at this".

They quickly headed into the office where they saw the news on Gate's T.V. The listened to the news castor. "Breaking news, head gang member Anna Walker has just been arrested for the murder of Johanna Beckett, Lana Preston, and most recently Victor Pierce. She is also being charged for the attempted murder of NYPD detective Kate Beckett and Queen's high school teacher Kathleen Beckett, who were both at the scene" That's when everyone's smiles went away. "No word on how their condition is".

No one knew what to say. Their co-worker and their co-worker's sister could be dead or close to dead.

"Call every hospital and see if they've checked in". Gates advised Esposito and Ryan. They quickly exited her office and went to their phones.

Castle couldn't believe this. They had caught her and Kate could finally move on with her life...but she might not be alive to do it. He had to go and try to find them. First stop would be the crime scene.

Xxx

Kate had taken Kathie back to Kathie's apartment to treat her knee. The glass didn't do much effect for stitches but it would leave a mark for a few days. Kathie was sitting on the sofa with Zeus on her one side and Kate on her other as they hung up the phone. They had just called their father to tell him the good news. They could finally rest.

Kathie looked at Kate. "You know what we should do?"

"Go see mom?" Kathie nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine".

They exited Kathie's apartment and got into Kate's car, heading to the cemetery. Once they were at their mother's grave they placed the flowers down by her tomb stone.

"Hey mom, it's your wonderful daughters" Kathie smiled and so did Kate. "We got her".

"You would have been proud to see how brave Kathie was. You really should of taken that FBI job".

"Well then I wouldn't have the award for being the bravest English teacher now would I". She smirked before looking back at the tomb stone. "Kate's going to visit Castle tonight. She's finally going to tell him that she's madly in love with him".

"I am not going to say that exactly".

"No, she's just going to plant one on him and leave him speechless".

"That's impossible to leave him speechless".

"So you've kissed him before that you know that?" Kathie smirked and Kate just gave her a look that said you are lucky you're my sister.

Their mom would be smiling now if they were having this conversation at the kitchen table in dad's cabin, just like she used to when Kathie would tease Kate about the guys she thought were cute and vise versa.

"We hope you're proud mom". Kate said as she placed one of her hands on her tomb stone. "And don't worry, Kathie's knee will be better in a few weeks".

"Not wearing high heels for a week is going to feel so weird".

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Why? Should I be worried! Did you not take all the glass out and are using this to have an excuse to stay at my apartment! I knew I should of went to a real doctor".

Kate rolled her eyes at her be so dramatic. "You know you should join Martha's drama school".

Kathie was the one now to roll her eyes. "I bet you I'd be the star of the class" She smiled and so did Kate. Kathie placed her hand on her tomb stone. "We'll come back soon, Mom".

Kathie and Kate headed back to the car and headed back to Kathie's apartment. Before they entered her apartment Kenny came out. "Kathie! Kate! You're alive!"

They gave him a confused look. It wasn't five o clock so the news couldn't of shown their story yet. Plus they asked not to be filmed why exiting the scene. "What are you talking about?"

"The news! They aired your story hours ago that you arrested your mother's killer. Congratulations by the way! But they also said that they had no idea about both of your condition".

The two girls looked at each other and sighed. Whoever heard the news must be worried sick. Kate immediately thought of Castle, Ryan, and Esposito searching all over the city. "Go to Castle's. I'll be fine. If I need anything Kenny is here".

Kenny nodded and Kate gave him a soft smile. "I'll be back soon".


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:I know this last chapter is short but I still hope you enjoy it and enjoyed the story :) Thanks for the reviews :D**

Castle was pacing in his loft. He had checked everywhere. They checked Kate's apartment, Kathie's apartment, every hospital in the area, and the crime scene.

Oh god the crime scene looked bad. There was blood. Some on one of the tables and some on the pavement. It didn't look like there was too much blood where one of them could bleed to death but that still meant they were hurt and were no where to be found.

They tried to call their father but there was no answer. Castle thought he probably saw the news and was heading this way to try and find them as well. He couldn't take not knowing where Kate was. Without Kate his life wouldn't be the same.

She was supposed to be here with him. Enjoying an evening together, just talking of course. But that was good enough from him. Hell, that would have been the best thing in the world right now since he had no idea where she was.

He heard the knock on his door and his heart stopped. "Kate?" He whispered hoping it was her. He opened the door and sure enough there she was. He looked at her. She had some blood on her shirt and some on her jeans. "Kate..." He wanted to make sure this was really her before he pulled her into his embrace.

"I am so sorry, Castle. I didn't think they were going to show it on the news as soon as it happened and I know you and the boys must have been worried sick and I am so sorry. I just wanted to make sure Kathie's knee was okay".

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just some glass in her knee, a few scratches, and she'll be a little sore for a few days".

"And you?" He said eying the blood on her shirt. Flashes of the day at the funeral flooded through her mind and her dying in his arms.

She looked down at herself, realizing she had forgotten to change. "Not my blood...Kathie did all the dirty work. We switched roles for the day". She smiled some. "She kind of forced me to. Something about her promising you that I'd be safe. But I still got the final shot".

Castle pulled her into his embrace and Kate smiled as she hugged him back and rested her head against his shoulder. She released a relaxing sigh, which made Rick tighten his embrace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kate remembered why she originally made plans to come to his apartment. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at him. "We need to talk".

He nodded and closed the door. Kate headed over to one of the bar stools in the kitchen and sat down. Rick poured her and himself a glass of wine. She gave him a soft smile before taking a sip of the red wine.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "We both know that the other is hiding something from each other...and I think now is the time to come out with it. If I got to that alley a few seconds later and Anna had shot Kathie I would have been her next victim. I told myself that if we survived that I could tell you my secrets...so here I am".

"Do you want me to go first?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to have an excuse to run out of here before telling you what I need to tell you".

He nodded and waited for her to tell him what she had to ."When my mom died I saw comfort in your books. You saved my life, Rick...even before we met. I went to one of your book signings once but you don't remember me, it was a long time ago and I don't hold it against you for not remembering".

He was about to say something when Kate put a finger to his lips. "No, let me finish...the last secret I have to tell you is the one you're going to hate me for..." She looked down at the floor and then back at him. "I remember everything from the day of the shooting. I remember the bullet hitting me, I remember the pain, I remember everyone screaming, I remember you trying to push me away, I remember you saying stay with me...and I remember you saying I love you". She couldn't look at him once she said that last part.

Castle sighed and placed his hand on Kate's. She looked up at him, surprised he wasn't more upset. "I had a hunch that you did. The question I want answer is why. Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want to hold you to it. I was damaged and I was afraid. I didn't want you to be forced to love someone that you never thought you'd see again and who was so damaged".

He squeezed her hand "Oh Kate, there was no way I would of thought that. I love you and I always will. You're not damaged Kate and I'm never going to think that".

She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth and he had just confessed his love to her. This time there was no bullet hole through her chest. It was just them. But he still had a secret that he needed to reveal. She had to know what it was before she could say those three little words in return. "Castle, I...I need to know what you've been hiding from me before I..."

"I know and this is the part where I say you're going to hate me".

Kate squeezed his hand for reassurance, which made him smile some. "After your shooting I got a call from a man that said he had some information. He said that I had to make you stop looking into your and your mother's case or else you would be still in danger. I couldn't risk watching you die again. I had to keep you from the case and try to figure it out by myself. I wanted to tell you but you living in this world and knowing that your safe means more to me. I'd take the chance of you hating me forever if I knew you were alive".

She looked at him. She had no idea if it was because they caught her mother's killer just hours ago or if it was because of how Castle had said it but she wasn't as mad as she thought she would be. There were no longer any secrets between them and that feeling was an amazing feeling. They could finally move on with their lives...together.

She must have been lost in her thoughts for a while because Castle was staring at her with a pleading look. "Please say something, Kate".

She looked at him. "I am a little mad that you put yourself in danger for my own benefit but we caught her now...it's over. We can move on now...we can move on together". She smiled when she saw his face light up. "Rick, I love you too". She smiled brighter. "But if you ever try to catch a killer without my help again I will have to hurt you" She said half joking.

He smiled and looked at her. He was so happy to see that smile again. He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Detective Beckett I'd like to see you try. I'm very good at persuading people". He smirked.

Kate shivered as she felt his breath on his skin. "Won't work on me, Mr. Castle". She smirked as moved to look at him. Their lips inches from each other.

"Oh I beg to differ. I've persuaded you to do many things you didn't want to do at first. And now that I can kiss you without worrying about you shooting me you won't stand a chance against my charm". He smirked.

"Well then why don't you stop talking and persuade me" Kate smirked as she closed her eyes and captured his lips with hers. It was a soft, loving, kiss. A kiss that showed how true love really was and to show how much they cared for one another. Castle, surprisingly, was the one to break their kiss. She gave him a look.

"We should call Ryan and Esposito. They're still searching the city for you two".

"Called them on my way here" She smiled.

"So I'm the last one to know you're alive!"

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you". Kate smiled before she pressed her lips back against his. There was no longer a wall, no nightmares, and no longer some killer on the loose that wanted her or her family dead. It was finally just them.


End file.
